O que ninguém muda
by Bia Landgraf
Summary: Um suposto final da série.Fanfic reescrita.OneShot.Não é UA.


**Nota:Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente u.u**

* * *

**One-Shot:**

**O que ninguém muda**

Como tudo terminou...

O grande desafio daqueles viajantes estava chegando ao fim.O grande oponente estava prestes a ser derrotado: o fim de Naraku.

Porém, no grande momento havia outro obstáculo, de um lado, que estava cercando um monge e uma exterminadora.O servo de Buda que obtinha em suas mãos uma maldição: O buraco no vento.Ele sabia que esse seria seu fim, mas preferiu usar a arma em troca da vida de outras pessoas.Mas uma exterminadora o impediu se colocando a sua frente:

-Não Miroku!Não vou deixar você fazer isso!

Porém este hesitou, se colocando a frente dela:

-Perdoe-me Sango.Farei isso por você.A mulher que amo. – e pediu em pensamento - "Sango...nunca se esqueça de mim..."

A mulher deixou lágrimas escaparem de seus orbes, mas não havia tempo ela devia correr ou morreria junto com seu amado, sugado pelo próprio buraco do vento, do mesmo jeito que ocorreu com os antepassados do jovem.

Agora a única coisa que ela deveria fazer era procurar os outros antes que outro mal haveria de acontecer.

Porém esse mal, já estava acontecendo.

O meio-yokai havia acabado de matar o ser maligno que acabou com o sonho de todos, mas aquele não era exatamente _o _meio-yokai.Agora ele era um yokai completo, que por estar sem sua espada em mãos, se transformou _naquele_.

Com a sua parte negra do coração.Ele estava prestes a acabar com tudo, mesmo a quem não fosse seu inimigo.

Uma sacerdotisa de 15 anos, de uma Era _estranha_ observava tudo as tristezas com um pequeno yokai raposa em seu colo que estava muito assustado com o que via.Ela o colocou no chão e se aproximou daquele poderoso yokai que estava prestes a ataca-la.

-Não Kagome!Não vá até o Inuyasha!Ele vai tentar te matar!-gritava a pequena raposinha.

Porém a colegial não escutava, apenas queria que a pessoa que ela mais amava acordasse e voltasse a ser o hanyou grosseiro que ela aceitava de qualquer maneira.A criatura rosnava para que ela saísse de perto, entretanto, ela não queria.O ser a sua frente era importante demais para ser deixado.Ela estava disposta a enfrenta-lo.

A garota observou a espada que estava pulsando.E agora, consumida pela imensa energia maligna que fluía no sangue do ex hanyou.E essa foi a prova concreta, que em algum lugar, quem sabe bem longe dali, esse meio-yokai existia.Por, pelo menos, conseguira tocar a Tetsuaiga.Existia exatamente como ele sempre foi.Só que dessa vez, esse Inuyasha estava preso e sozinho, num lugar desconhecido, chamado coração.

Os segundos passaram a ser milésimos e sem piedade o yokai feriu profundamente o ombro daquela que ele um dia amou.Que amou junto ao sangue humano, que em pequena quantidade ainda rodava pequenas e inúteis partes de seu corpo.Um corpo de hanyou, que nesse momento estava em coma, dentro do próprio.Em algum lugar, desacordado, sem saber que um dia acabaria com a vida da mulher que curou seu coração.

-Inu...yasha...p-por...quê?-essas foram as últimas palavras da sacerdotisa.Que logo se ajoelhou com seu rosto coberto de lágrimas e caiu ao lado do yokai.Morta.

Shippou, gritou em protesto sobre sua mãe de criação:

-KAGOMEEE!NÃOOO!- e como gritos de desespero, chorou - Inuyasha seu idiota!Baka, inútil!Por que fez isso?Volte ao normal seu besta...Kagome...snif...

Inuyasha abaixou-se e com suas garras acabou com a vida da criança que não pode dizer nada a não ser cair sem vida.

Nesse exato momento Sango havia chegado montada em Kirara, chocada, vendo a cena dos últimos momentos de Shippou e percebeu sua amiga morta pela espada daquele que um dia foi seu amigo, seu salvador, seu companheiro de viagem que sempre se ajudavam.A exterminadora ficou pasma.

Ela tinha acabado de perder o amor de sua vida.Aquele monge pervertido que apesar de tudo a amava como ela também.Que viajou com ela e seus amigos.Sempre pedindo a todas mulheres para terem um filho dele.Sempre educado, e pela própria Sango, estapeado.Mas que realmente fora um dos poucos que a entendia em seus momentos de dores, ao ver seu irmão morto.

Agora, vira a criança que viajou com ela.Shippou, sempre alegre e chorando.Ás vezes irritando, e ninguém menos que sua mãe de criação para fazê-lo se acalmar.Sorrindo, ingênuo e extremamente curioso, mesmo nas coisas que ele simplesmente não entendia.Sempre brincando e apanhando de Inuyasha.E a pouco, tendo um fim terrível.

E o mesmo se referia a sua melhor amiga.Kagome.Foi a única que entendeu quando estava apaixonada pelo monge sem vergonha.A única que qualquer um, sendo yokai ouhumano entendia o que sentia.Que amou um meio-yokai que de vez em quando parecia nem ligar para ela.Mas que não sabia se decidir entre Kikyou e sua reencarnação, sua amiga.Por essa razão, Kagome sofreu, chorou por ele.Apesar disso ela queria apenas vê-lo feliz com qualquer escolha.Um desejo que somente Kagome poderia sentir.

E agora, Inuyasha, que acabara de terminar a vida daquela que o amou e sempre esteve ao seu lado, vai continuar a matar até que seu corpo de meio-yokai não agüente mais a grande força yokai e chegar ao seu juízo final.

Esse foi o pensamento da exterminadora que viveu uma vida aventureira com seus amigos, até ver o fim de todos estes.E que por mais que fossem pessoas felizes suas almas vagarão sem destino pelos mundos esperando _algo_ acontecer.

-Inuyasha...Você virou um monstro. – pronunciou ao, como dito, monstro, chamado Inuyasha.

Sango só pode voltar a Kirara e partir aos choros para seu vilarejo onde não existe ninguém.E Inuyasha continua a acabar com tudo até não agüentar mais.

O amor.É um sentimento fortíssimo.Normalmente, é um carinho a uma pessoa que ama, no sentido de querer viver para sempre com ela.Mas o amor também faz parte na amizade.Amar os amigos.E em muitas outras coisas.O amor pela vida, pelas pessoas e pela paz.

Existem amores, que tem um fim, que foi lindo, mas que por mais inesquecível que seja, acabou.

Existem amores, que são eternos.Que mesmo que houveram momentos malucos, maravilhosos, entre outros adjetivos, tiveram, quem sabe um final feliz, ou triste.Mas que serão eternos, que por mais evidente, assumido ou não, foi verdadeiro.

Amor pela amizade, é esperado.Perder a amizade, é uma grande decepção.

Por mais sem sentido que seja a frase, amar a pessoa amada é sim, inevitável.Uma certa exterminadora.Uma vez amou.Amou um ser que não existe mais, pois uma certa maldição o sem esperanças, ela desistiu de viver, e mesmo assim, o amor dos dois jovens ainda há de renascer, pois como dito, amar de verdade é amor eterno.E mesmo correspondido não foi possível.

Kagome se apaixonou pela pessoa que a matou.Sua alma vaga sem destino, mas se um dia ela voltar não será como a Kikyou.A Kikyou morreu e amou Inuyasha o suficiente para conseguir odiá-lo e o mesmo ao hanyou.Mas Kagome se um dia voltar não iria odiá-lo e nem Inuyasha odiá-la.Pois eles se amaram o suficiente para nunca esquecer desse amor e conseguirem se amar ainda mais, a cada dia.

Um amor eterno.Nunca será desperdiçado.

* * *

**Hum...Olá!**

**Como deu para ver eu sou a Bia Landgraf.**

**Essa foi a minha primeira fic...Escrita há muito tempo.Ah!Para quem já a leu em outros sites, aviso, ela foi reescrita.**

**Bem, eu não sou tããão nova assim...Eu leio as fic desse site há um ano.Do mesmo jeito que escrevo, mas só consegui postar agora...**

**Quem quiser saber mais sobre mim, vai no profile.**

**Beijos.**

**Bia Landgraf**


End file.
